


Marco's death

by Sukeki_no



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukeki_no/pseuds/Sukeki_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds Marcos dead body lying on the ground after the battle of trost district</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... just a warning this isent really much of a fic it's just something I felt like wrighting. It's my first time using this site so I don't really know what I'm doing   
> If there's any mistakes please point them out, thanks :)

"M-marco"  
"Huh?" I asked drowsily as I blinked the sleep from my eyes and Jeans face came slowly into focus he had a cloth tied around his nose, covering his mouth, I looked at him confused. I opened my mouth, about to speak but just then a short woman with grey hair and a clip board walked up  
"Cadet, do you know his name"she asked Jean glancing in my direction, he swallowed  
"I hadn't seen him in a while but... I never thought....." He breathed his eyes never leaving my face "What happened?"he asked, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper . I looked around, for the first time realizing where I was, I was in trost district just laying there on the ground,  
"Jean-" I said confused but I was cut off by the woman  
"What's his name" She asked again"if you know answer me right now"  
"Me?" I asked "my name is marco"  
But the woman ignored me,  
I pulled myself up onto my feet wincing as the right side of my head throbbed with pain, I was vaguely aware that the the woman was still talking  
"...it's been two days since we sealed the hole but we still haven't recovered all of the body's..."  
...body's...? I thought, a sense of unease settling over me,"there's no time to mourn for your comrades yet" she finished Jean took a deep breath and shuddered   
"140th cadet corps" he started and There was suddenly a terrible feeling churning in the pit of my stomach -140th cadet corps that's where all my friends were from- I turned around to see who they were talking about and to my horror I found myself staring at my oun lifeless body. I gasped at the sight of my face or rather half of it, the right side of my chest and face were completely gone. What was left of me was pale and rotting, my white skin standing out against the bloodstained cobblestones, and suddenly it all came rushing back, the wall, the fighting, Eren, the titans...  
"Jean!" I shouted turning back around and reaching forward to grab him "I'm right here" I said as my hands met his shoulders but I could hardly even feel him, just a cold sensation in my palms. I knew that couldn't be right jean had always been so warm this couldn't be real "No..." I whispered "...stop" but he continued, he hadn't even heard me.  
"Leader of squad 19"  
" no jean" I whispered   
"Marco..." A single tear rolled down my cheek as he said my name, I had always loved the way it sounded on his lips  
"I'm right here... With you..."I closed my eyes  
"Marco...Bodt" he choked  
"No" I breathed, " no Jean, I'm right here I'm not leaving you, I won't ... I ... Can't" I backed up"please..."  
I watched helplessly as he helped two others to lift my body onto a cart and I grabed his hand as we watched it roll away. Another tear slid down my cheek when I realized he couldn't feel my hand and never would again  
"Marco..."   
I heard him whisper, his eyes still staring at the cart as it got smaller and turned a corner "I love you"  
I turned towards him trying to blink back my tears as they fell unbidden from my eyes  
"I love you too jean" I choked and in that moment I realized that not even dieing was worse than the pain of knowing that he would never hear those words


	2. Marcos death

This was devastating. Body's lay everywhere, the scattered unrecognizable bits and peices of the soldiers who sacrificed their lives for everyone else. I turned away, sickened by the gruesome sight and that's when I saw him. "M..marco" I whispered, my eyes widening with shock.   
There he was, the person who mattered more than anything else in the world, lying on the ground dead, bleeding and broken. Almost the entire right half of him was gone and blood leaked slowly out of his pale body staining the cobblestones beneath him. Some lady came up to me as I stared blankly at the corpse "cadet" she said adressing me "do you know his name?" I didn't even glance at her "I hadn't seen him in a couple of days but I never thought..... What happened?" I whispered hoarsely looking at his single brown eye that could never look back at me.  
I hadent been there. I hadn't been there when he needed me most, I hadn't been there to share his last moments. To hear his last words... To say my last goodbye. No one knew how he had died and no one ever would. He was never going to be the hero that he always dreamed of being.   
"What is his name, if you know answer me right now" I didn't hear the rest of what she had to say and I didn't care. I could only wonder, was I the only one who would remember him?Who else would miss his big brown eyes?...his soft dark hair...his sweet comforting smile...  
I was vaguely aware that the woman had stopped talking and I knew that I had to answer her or no one else would even know he was gone. I took a deep breath and began "104th cadet corps..." I squeezed my eyes shut before continuing "leader of squad 19" I paused "Marco"I stopped again almost unable to continue as my fists shook at my sides"Marco Bodt" I choked out the name struggling not to cry. I took a step toward him and bent down drinking in his features one last time. His nose, his eye, the freckles that speckled his perfect cheek. I hardly noticed as two others helped me to lift his lifeless body onto the cart of other dead soldiers who no one would remember.  
It wasent until the cart started rolling away that it really sunk in. I was never going to see him again  
"Marco... I love you" I whispered the words that I could never bring myself to say when he was alive as his body disappeared around a corner and disappeared forever.  
As I said those words I couldn't imagine a greater pain than knowing that they would never reach his ears. Not even death could be worse than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter, I know, it's not very long or anything but thx for reading :)


End file.
